cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mandayaim
Creed and Codex of the Manda’yaim Education and armor, Self-defense, our tribe, Our language, our leader, All help us survive. I. Creed of the Deathwatch We are a warrior people. A true warrior stands forth to defend his people regardless of the task, regardless of the hardship, and regardless of the glory. The pains of the labor coupled with the freedom and safety of one’s people is reward enough. Only a fool finds glory only on the battlefield, only a fool derives honor from the scars on his armor. Only a fool rushes eagerly forward to the devastation of battlefield and finds glory amongst the dead and dying. We are not fools. The Deathwatch is faceless, the Deathwatch in unflinching and when we must don our battle scarred armor we shall do so with no fear, no regrets and no remorse, but we will find no glory in it. When the sun sets we shall not find glory standing on the devastated battlefield and counting the corpses of our enemies. We shall find glory when we see the untouched lands of our people and know that they are secure, no matter what hardship was required to accomplish this task. We are a warrior people. II. Stance of the Deathwatch We stand as an independent entity, fearing none and beholden to no one. To ensure the independence of our people and the freedom to act in their best interest, the Deathwatch Guard rejects all foreign entanglements. The Mandalore and Sovereign Protector shall have the power to conclude war time alliances and other short terms agreements needed to effectively to defend the people, but all such concordances shall exist only for a specific purpose or a specific time. III. Leadership of the Deathwatch The Mandalore leads us, with the Sovereign Protector as his second. The Mandalore shall speak for the people both in times of war and times of peace. Should the Mandalore fall in battle or undergo incapacitation the Sovereign Protector shall assume leadership of the people. The Mandalore serves for life, the Sovereign Protector serves at the pleasure of the Mandalore. IV. Basilisks of the Tribes From the general tribes of the Mandalorians nine leaders shall aid the Mandalore in the mentoring and selecting of candidates for the Deathwatch Guard. The Basilisks shall serve as a conduit to communication the goals of the people to the Mandalore and Sovereign Protector and they shall serve a conduit to convey the culture V. Membership in the Tribes and the Guard To become one of the people one must petition for entry with sponsorship from a member of the Guard. Upon entry this individual shall be considered one of the people, but not yet a member of the Guard. Following a period of mentorship and achievement of the requirements set forth by the Mandalore and Sovereign Protector, any member of the people may petition the Basilisks for elevation to full membership of the Guard. VI. The Deathwatch Guard Members of the Guard are those nations who have stepped forward and stand not merely as members of the people, but as the protectors of the people. Membership into the Guard must be granted with the approval of a majority of the Basilisks and the Mandalore or Sovereign Protector. All members of the Guard shall swear the Blood Oath to the people and shall uphold it upon pain of exile or death. VII. Expulsion From The People The Mandalore or Sovereign Protector may expel any member of the tribes who they feel has dishonored the people and failed to uphold the Creed and ways of the people. Any member of the Guard may be recommended for expulsion by the Mandalore or Sovereign Protector, but shall not be expelled unless a majority of the Basilisks approve. VIII. Changes To the Codex The Mandalore and Sovereign Protector may revise the Codex, with approval from 7 of the 9 Basilisks. Category:Red team alliances Category:Alliances Category:Alliance charters